


Post-Coital Gratitude

by autolatry



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 30 Days of Writing, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-04 12:11:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5333660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/autolatry/pseuds/autolatry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'It was an honour, Sebastian thought, to be the only person in existence that was granted the privilege of seeing Jim Moriarty fall apart.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Post-Coital Gratitude

"Fuck!"

It was an honour, Sebastian thought, to be the only person in existence that was granted the privilege of seeing Jim Moriarty fall apart. Jim was cool, calm and collected. His entire being was encased in ice and only if you were so unlucky as to get close enough could you see the hidden savagery in those dark eyes. However, tonight Jim's smooth persona had been shattered, fractured into a thousand fragments that splintered into Sebastian's skin, leaving him bloody and bruised. 

Jim was on his back, pressed deliciously deep into the ruined crimson sheets. There was a damp patch beneath him where excess lube had dripped down the curve of his ass, leaving a shimmering trail on his pale skin. Sebastian was sure he would be punished for that mishap later, these sheets were Mulberry after all and were probably worth more than Sebastian's life, but right now he found himself unable to care. Jim had just let out another low, captivating moan that blew Sebastian's pupils and consumed him with a predatory, animalistic need.

There was a sudden crack to the sniper's spine and he cried out, slamming his hips in deeper from the blow. Jim's long, slick shaven leg had uncurled from around his waist and struck with enough force to bring tears to Sebastian's eyes. Jim smirked, his lip curling up at the side to reveal sharp, pearl white teeth. A warning. With a grunt, Sebastian fell forward and drove in harder. His arms rested on either side of his boss' head, keeping him steadily propped as he fucked into the criminal. 

Sebastian felt something trickle down the side of his cheek, coasting down his temple. He dismissed it as sweat until a splash of red dropped onto Jim's face, the colour a sharp splattering contrast to his skin. During that night's job he had been taken by surprise, his head slammed into a brick wall by a target's bodyguard. It wasn't too bad, but head wounds bled like a bitch. It must have reopened. Sebastian was about to apologise when he caught the look Jim was shooting him. He watched, lips parted, hips stuttering as Jim's pink tongue flashed out, swiping up the smear of blood. The Irishman swallowed and Sebastian groaned, collapsing forward to crash his lips to Jim's. Jim's mouth was hot, panting breaths intoxicating and the taste of iron lingered on his palate making Sebastian's head spin. 

He was close now, oh so close and judging by the way that Jim raised his hips, whimpered against Sebastian's lobe and cut sharp nails into his spine, so was he. " _Sebastian_ ," Jim whined, long and breathless. He clenched desperately around his sniper, cock thrusting against the other man's stomach. His lids, pink from sleep deprivation, were pressed shut now and a light sheen of sweat prickled at his forehead, dampening his hair which clung in thin chunks, draping in his eyes. "Sebastian,  _fuck!_ " 

Jim came, hot and heavy. This was as far as the man ever neared to being considered vulnerable. It was always breathtaking to witness. The way Jim's lips parted, the way his muscles contracted and contorted on the bed. The string of whispered, needy and craving profanities. And all of these things were for Sebastian's eyes only.

Once they were done and the room was once again cloaked in silence, Sebastian could cherish a moment that was also solely for him. The pair would lay side by side, staring up at the flat, plaster ceiling, skin cooling from their previous exertion. If Sebastian lay still enough, if he kept his breathing gentle and steady and didn't presume anything, didn't feel entitled to anything, Jim's hand would slowly make its way across the bed and take Sebastian's own for a brief squeeze of post-coital gratitude. Then his hand would snap away and he'd bid Sebastian goodnight. 

The sniper steadied, dampening his dry lips. His back ached where Jim had kicked him earlier and he could tell his hair would be all bloodied and matted from his head wound in the morning. It didn't bother him too much, but it did mean that he'd have to awaken earlier than normal tomorrow to shower before his hit than he usually would. He was just beginning to plan out preparations for said hit when Jim's hand tentatively joined Sebastian's. Jim's hand was warm and a little clammy from the sex but far too pleasant than it should have been. He squeezed once, long and gentle, but instead of pulling away and rolling over to sleep until morning, Jim slipped his hand lower. The man hesitantly and ever so carefully entwined his fingers with Sebastian's own long digits. This was new. 

Sebastian didn't dare tilt his head to the side and steal a look. That would surely scare his boss away. Jim was so... private. So alone. Sure, Jim was arrogant and animated in many aspects of his life, but actual intimacy with another human being made him remarkably guarded. Sebastian was scared to do anything that could potentially offend the man and scare him back into the shadows. Swallowing soundlessly, Sebastian gave a tender but lasting squeeze in return before falling motionless once more. 

For what felt like the longest time the room was filled with nothing but the peaceful sounds of their breathing. There was a faint gulp from beside the sniper and then finally Jim whispered. "Goodnight, Sebastian." His voice was rough. Tired, Sebastian suspected, but not agitated or upset.

"Night, boss," Sebastian spoke softly back and swallowed thickly. The two lay like that for the remainder of the night, hand in hand, sleeping peacefully. 


End file.
